


Haiku Time

by Sephirotha



Series: Dedicated [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: Just a collection of haikus so I can practice and dedicate something to my other half.





	Haiku Time

Who keeps me smiling?

Who do I think of each day?

It’s you, sugar bear.


End file.
